


Anacharsis

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Changelings, Deception, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Starting Over, mostly rated M save for a few scenes containing sexual content sprinkled in, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: While on his search to find Edelgard after she was taken to the Holy Kingdom Faerghus, Hubert is waylaid by Those Who Slither in the Dark and replaced by a changeling child. Years later, the two fall in love, that is, until Shambhala is raided and the original Hubert is found. Heartbreak ensures.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 56
Kudos: 80
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the delicious, delicious kinkmeme request: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1693256
> 
> I thought I had hit my angst quota last year with my Fernadetta piece but life circumstances, plus the fact that I've used changelings in my original fiction, made this too irresistible to not write and due to the length and planned passage of time, this will be multi-chaptered. Also for my Hubernie folk, the content for that won't start until the 4th chapter but it is major enough to warrant its own tag.

_1171: Somewhere in Northern Adrestia_

The boy ran as fast as his legs could take him. He had a personal mission to get through. 

He had acted hastily, slipping into his father’s study and taking as much gold as his satchel could fill, along with a canteen of water and makeshift cloak. The boy had always prided himself on his natural resourcefulness. 

It was a long way to go to Faerghus, but he knew if he moved quickly enough, and with as much stealth as he was trained, he could reach his destination. 

_I’m coming for you, my Lady._

Despite being the Lady’s vassal, she was also his best friend. Even when her older siblings mocked him or made fun of his tall, wiry frame, she was always so quick to retort with her defense of him. She had an incredibly commanding presence, despite not even being ten years old yet. 

He didn’t know just how far he had run. All he knew was that he needed to find her at all costs. His life...was empty without her. 

He was cautious, however. He only moved at night and away from any main roads where surely his father’s men would come looking. It wasn’t every day when a high-ranking noble’s child ran away from home, after all. 

On the third night of his escape, there were people poking through the forests. He dived into a large bush, the bramble poking through his cloak and into his skin. Several figures had walked into his line of sight. 

The boy did not move. He tried to remember the times his Lady and her set of younger siblings all played hide and seek. He was among the best at hiding. He was good at distraction and deception. Of knowing his disadvantages and creating new advantages from them, and thus winning the game. He froze, barely breathing. It was a Dagdan technique he had read about that completely masked his presence. The leaves and thorns were obscuring his vision, but he could see legs, and footsteps. They appeared to be wearing dark colors. Black, it seemed. 

Those were his family’s colors. 

For a moment, a hopeful moment, he saw them skitter away.

But he couldn’t exhale just yet. He needed to stay safe for as long as he could. 

Time passed, or at least it felt like it did, and his fears began to waiver. 

That was when he knew things were at their most dangerous. 

Something, no, _someone_ had pulled him by the arm in the bushes. 

And that was when he realized the people in black were _not_ from his father’s search party, but something much, much more _sinister_. It was a group of people wearing facial coverings of some kind. Some had worn plague masks that covered their entire face, others that looked female wore veils, and others were obscured by black hoods.

All except for the man who had pulled him from the bushes. 

The boy was used to having nightmares, but this man was beyond any his mind could comprehend.

Nothing about him appeared natural. From the sallow, greyish skin, to the extremely large forehead with prominent veins that he was pretty sure were pulsating. But nothing was more unnatural than his eyes. Both of his eyes had black sclera, but one eye was smaller, and of almond shape with a yellow iris; the other eye round and twice the other’s side, with a blue iris and markings outside of it. He appeared ancient, but the way he gripping his shoulder indicated otherwise.

It was at that moment that the boy wished it was actually his father’s men who had discovered him. 

“It appears there _was_ indeed a presence in this forest,” he said. “Very interesting.”

The boy didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t expecting to get caught by...by beings that should be regulated to nightmares. No, this had to be a nightmare, right?

But the way his captor squeezed him had indicated otherwise. 

He discarded the boy’s hood to the ground. The man gave him a once over with his unnatural gaze and laughed. “Thales must simply get a look at this. It appears to be one of the empire’s noble brats.” He was poked and prodded. “Look at me, boy.”

He didn’t want to, but his gaze fell on both of his eyes. The man appeared to have looked into his very soul. 

“It appears he’s crestless. Thales would surely do with that information.” There was a beat before he began to drag him out of the woods, with his fellow entourage keeping a tight circle around him to prevent his escape. 

As they had reached the manor and the town surrounding this manor, the boy realized he had been here before, on a tour several years ago with his Lady. This was her mother’s territory, which was controlled by his Lady’s uncle. He had been so close to the border!

But the person this man was seeking, this “Thales” was not who he expected. 

“Uncle Volkhard?” he asked.

But despite his man’s brown hair and pale violet eyes, trademarks that his Lady had inherited a similar coloring to, his gaze was cold. No, this wasn’t Uncle Volkhard. This was…

“Take a look at this,” the man who had caught him said. 

“Hmm.”

The boy realized his mistake when he didn’t see the mutual glint of recognition. 

“This boy appears to know the host.” _Host? What is he talking about?_ “Already, he knows too much.”

“Hmm, yes, but this boy has his uses,” the man with the throbbing veins said. “He’s Empire born, clearly, and one of the nobility. He does not possess a crest for easy infiltration. He’s a perfect specimen for a replication spell.”

 _Specimen? I am not a science experiment!_ Sometimes out of boredom, he and his Lady would take a piece of lenses and aim them towards insects in the grass, pretending to be magicians. He felt like one of those ants right now. 

“What’s your name, boy?” the man who wasn’t Uncle Volkhard asked. 

Shadows crept all around him. They were coming from the man with the throbbing veins. One of them grazed over his leg, constricting and squeezing until he didn’t feel them anymore. 

“H-Hubert von V-Vestra.”

“Ah, you must be the son of the Marquis,” “Volkhard” said. “He would most certainly make for a good pawn. And through perfect means of having someone monitor all of the Empire’s going ons.” 

_What?_ Was he to be a spy for these...beings? “I...will never betray the Empire nor Lady Edelgard.”

After a few beats, “Volkhard” smiled. “Oh, but it isn’t _you_ that shall be of use.”

“But rather your body,” the other man said, grinning. “What a fine, youthful specimen, indeed.” He appeared to be muttering an incantation.

“Take him to Shambhala straightaway. I will send the Marquis a letter notifying him that his son has been located and found for his retrieval."

Hubert’s blood ran cold as the shadows continued to slither around his body, like snakes. As they feasted upon his body, he realized he would not be killed by these men. 

But rather, he would be regulated to a fate worse than death.


	2. The Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations to invade Shambhala are underway, but what's discovered is far beyond anything anyone could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who was interested in reading, gave kudos and bookmarks! Here's where the story really unfolds.

_ 1186: Harpstring Moon: The Imperial Palace  _

Hubert didn’t like sunny mornings. He preferred the quiet of the nighttime, where he could work peacefully and carry out his duties. But this...this was an exception.

Daylight exposed the sleeping form of the warm body he loved more than anything else. She was an entire head shorter than him, and much smaller than she looked when awake. Only he knew just how many lengths she went through to appear taller. From the headpiece, to her heeled red boots to the aura she presented with and he couldn’t be prouder. Yet when she was here, when she was like  _ this _ , her sleeping form curled up, facing towards him. Her arms were greedy, locking him in place. If he stirred, he’d fear of her being woken up. 

Edelgard was a morning person if not by force. Hubert knew she loved stealing small moments, even she would care to admit to those closest to her. He was among the lucky few.

Hubert nudged her awake, his lips on the edge of her jaw. 

“Wake up, Sleeping El,” he said, remaining at that spot as he kissed her there again and again. “Sleeping El” was one of the many private names they shared for each other. 

“Mmm, no.”

“We’re in the midst of a war, my love. What good will it do if you were to sleep the day away?” Hubert knew he was one of the loudest, most influential voices in Edelgard’s life. He had guided her, made sure they had the strength to carry out what was needed even though it had pained them. But it was what was good for Fódlan. That’s what he had believed.

“Mmm.” Edelgard was defiant letting go of her grip on him and moving away. Of course she was defying him, she was the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire. She didn’t bow down to anyone.  _ Except for certain nights between my legs _ , Hubert thought cheekily. The thought of previous encounters, plus her now deciding to make herself even more comfortable by placing her entire backside against him, gave him a near dizzying effect. Only the thin sheets had created a barrier between them.

This was his lover, his light, his everything, and even though he had woken up most mornings like this, she still had such a profound effect on him.

He placed his head on the crook of her shoulder, dotting it with several kisses. Edelgard had a few light freckles that dusted her arms. He carefully moved her hair, his lips traveling to the nape of her neck, where she shuddered in a way that indicated she was more awake that she had let on. 

“Mmm.” This wasn’t a sleepy moan, but rather one he adored hearing. 

Edelgard grinded against him and almost immediately, Hubert removed the sheets between them so she could  _ feel  _ him. Feel how much he wanted her, how he yearned for her touch, how willing he was to serve her, to show her his unyielding devotion the same way he showed her nearly every day. 

She turned around, her eyes half lidded. And then she found him, their lips meeting for a long morning kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. Edelgard moved at lightning speed, now fully on top of him, her small body close to him. Her long silver hair fell all around him, curtailing them in an embrace only they could see.

“My, it seems you’re quite awake.”

Edelgard smiled. She never smiled, only to those who she felt comfortable around. To those who had meaning to her. Once again, he felt like the luckiest person in the world to see her in this state. Sometimes he wanted to parade this version of her so that the people knew how lovely she was, how  _ human _ , and how wonderful she was. 

“It seems like I am.”

She kissed him some more until she ran out of breath and began to grind against him. Hubert could feel how much she wanted him, how wet she was. He could easily surmise she was thinking along the same lines. It still couldn’t be believed she loved him just as much.

Edelgard’s fingers trailed down from his sternum past his stomach and ended on his cock. He gasped when her small, lithe fingers lifted it gently before taking him with her. She sighed and brought herself back to him, her body relaxed against him.

“Good morning,” he said lifting his hips up and meeting the juncture of her body. He kissed her once before she could reply.

“Good morning,” she said, matching his every move. “How did you sleep?”

Most mornings were like this. He would wake up before her, nudge her gently before exchanging affectionate gestures. It had almost always escalated to this. And each time they made love, they held a small conversation over how they slept. It was such a glorious routine for them.

To Hubert, nothing in life was easy, but this? This felt so remarkably simple, how his blackened heart could have fallen so deeply in love with this woman. How he could show her merely with his hands trailing up and down her spine, to her backside, and in the various areas he’d kiss during. 

Every motion Edelgard had made with her body was sublime to him and it was easy to get lost with her, in her, in every possible way.

“Are you close?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He could feel her clenching, her juices making it easier for her to move faster so she could find her climax. 

By that point, Edelgard had changed her expression to something more coherent. It was unlike previous encounters, where she had gotten lost in the moment. “Oh no! We have a war council meeting today! We ought to get ready, Hubert.” She took herself off him. 

Hubert couldn’t simply let her go. He grabbed her by her arm. “What’s a few minutes to them?” They had been so close to finishing. He had known they were at the tailend of this war and she was apprehensive about it, but he wanted to ease it as much as he could.

“It isn’t polite to make my guests wait. My, Hubert, what’s gotten into you?” His hand slid down to meet her hand. He lifted it up and gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“What utter nonsense, my love. You’re the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, and this is your territory. You can make them wait as long as you’d like.” That seemed to have done the trick. She kissed him, her hands now cupping his face. _Good_.

He gently lifted her and eased her back in. The two of them sighed when their bodies met again. “You’re just saying that because you wanted to finish.”

“Perhaps. I can’t let you go without you being thoroughly satisfied by my services.” Hubert began to undulate his hips, beckoning her to do the same by placing his hands on her waist. To think when this year had started, they were both bumbling virgins. Now he couldn’t go longer than a few days without being with her, all intimate like this.

“This again?” Her tone was joking. Edelgard began to get a feel of Hubert’s body underneath hers yet again and matched his rhythm. She was still slick from her want of him. It would only be a matter of time before he heard her lovely moans of pleasure, her saying his name as it echoed throughout her chambers in her climax.

“It looks like we have to start over. Don’t worry, my love. I want to assure you’ll come. I want to ensure you’re relaxed and ready for this meeting.”

Edelgard smiled. The light only amplified her beauty. It reminded him only faint memories that he was glad to be out of the darkness. That he had found himself here, in this life. “I love you, Hubert.”

“And I love you as well. More than anything.”

* * *

King Dimitri, of course, was fuming because of Edelgard’s tardiness. 

“My apologies, I appeared to have lost track of time. It has been quite a busy morning. I expect that you were well compensated for the time you had to wait?” Dimitri had shot Hubert a blistering glare while Claude pretended he didn’t exist. It was no secret to anyone that Hubert was Edelgard’s lover.

“If you’re talking about the grub,” Claude began, “then yeah. You Adrestians aren’t bad cooks at all,” he said. There was a pasty sitting right in front of him. A cheese filling, from what it seemed. Hubert didn’t have a taste for sweets, but he recalled how Bernadetta’s cooking was lauded by everyone during their academy days, which had been much to her surprise.

Both Hubert and Edelgard had asked for her assistance in this special diplomatic moment.

Byleth laughed in the corner of her seat. “Who knew I’d see the three of you together in the same room like this once again?”

“Enough talk,” Dimitri said. Throughout all this time, he kept his glare on Hubert. 

Claude had been easy to persuade to their cause. Mostly because he had a similar mission as Edelgard’s. Once they got past their superficial differences (and returned Claude’s metaphorical Queen of his chess board back), he had lent his bow to defeating the church and those who had killed Jeralt Eisner all those years ago. 

It was all Byleth had wanted. To purge of the darkness within Fódlan. It wouldn’t bring her father back, but Hubert had to admire her tenacity. That, and Edelgard had adored her. It was almost to the point where he had sworn she was in love with her.

Dimitri was harder to convince. With Rhea allied with him, it was surely an uphill battle...until she had burned Fhridiad down the second he considered his alliance with her. But before then, Edelgard had been prepared to kill him. But luck in the form of Hubert’s....intel, had come their way in the form of the being masqueraded as Cornelia Arnim.

“Would  _ you  _ really kill me?” Her question was pointed at Hubert. But no one had caught her.

It was one of the few moments that brought him down to earth. That he was playing nothing more than a part. Hubert ignored it. It was a lie, for he  _ was _ Hubert von Vestra, no matter what anyone would say.

“No, but there are better ways to make use of you.”

Her intentions were easily proven. Not because of what she would say, no. She was too intelligent, too pragmatic to say anything. It was everything else about her that was proven. 

For Hubert managed to procure the notes she had written to  _ him _ , admitting she was not who she said she was.

She was nothing more than a prisoner, a treat intended for Dimitri as in her final moments, she confessed that it was Patricia who had instigated the massacre. And yet when Byleth had helped connect the dots, it was figured that by the time she had disappeared, Edelgard was brought back to the Empire, and…

Hubert didn’t want to think any further than that.

“We’re here for a reason, are we not?” Dimitri asked. 

It was Byleth who had set them all aside. She was the real peacemaker among them. Were it not for her, Hubert would have gladly carved a bloody path for Edelgard to reach her goals. To hurt the people who had hurt her and countless others, including her family and other crestbearers who were forcibly experimented on.

He was now defying the orders Thales had given him. And they would strike between tonight and the next dawn. Hubert had ensured that Thales wouldn’t have the time to react, to plan and prepare. If Thales was killed, then everyone in this room would benefit from it. Edelgard would avenge her fallen siblings and those hurt by their experiments, Dimitri would avenge all those lost in the Tragedy of Duscur, Claude would obtain peace (or so he claimed), and Hubert would be free to live the rest of his life the way he wanted to, with him at Edelgard's side.

“Of course. I will not waste any more time,” Edelgard said. “Hubert.”

He cleared his throat, not used to this many unfamiliar eyes staring at him. He tried to focus only on Edelgard’s. “Shambhala’s approximate location is in the easternmost mountains of Hyrm, right in that crevice that borders Goneril territory.” Hubert had claimed he had gotten this from intel, but this was common knowledge to him. He didn’t need to compromise anyone any further. The quieter this would be, the better.

“Yikes,” Claude said. “You mean to say those guys have been living under us this entire time, huh?” He bit into the pastry. 

“Our plan is for a full-frontal assault,” Hubert said. “I believe this falls into Dimitri’s preferred strategy of going about things, yes?”

“Sounds like it,” Claude said, ignoring Dimitri’s affronted expression. “So...when do we leave?”

“Eager, aren’t we?” Edelgard said. 

“Easy now. I did not teach you that rushing into battle is the best way to go about things,” Byleth said. 

“I’ve run through endless strategies with Lady Edelgard. We agree that Thales’s weakness is an ambush. He relies on the predictable. Or did you forget the circumstances of Jeralt’s death?” There was but one concerning aspect regarding Thales's arsenal of weaponry that Hubert had been concerned about, but if this were a properly executed ambush, then they needn't worry about it.

“No,” Byleth said, her voice firm. “Then we ought to convene until the sunset. Please make sure to bring everything you need. Backup weapons, provisions, vulneraries and concoctions. Please try to keep your presence limited.”

“Our enemy has a habit of lurking in corners you wouldn’t expect,” Hubert said. “Anyone could be one. Even someone in this very room.”

Everyone stilled. Hubert loved how much fun it was sometimes to pull people at their strings. But he needed to de-escalate.

“I’m joking, of course.”

“Does anyone have any questions?” Edelgard asked. They were met by shaking heads. “Then we meet at dusk.”

* * *

Hubert had discreetly held Edelgard’s hand in the darkness. It was difficult for them to be spotted, plus, he was certain other couples were doing similar actions as well. 

After their meeting, they were back in her bed, doing what they now did before major battles. They never quite knew if this would be their last moments and they tried to steal as many moments as they possibly could.

Hubert had known for a fact they would win, they had the firepower as well as a solid plan. But he still wanted to see Edelgard come undone in various ways and in different positions.

“Are you ready?” she asked when they reached the base of their stronghold. 

“Always.”

Despite it being fifteen years since he had last been here, he was still alarmed at how fast his eyes were able to adjust. Hubert had locked away his memories of his time underground. Whenever he bothered to think of them, they felt purposely hazy, as though he were blocking out the worst parts of himself. 

But being here had unloaded a lot of them. 

It was so dark here, it had harkened back to lonely days when he was all by himself in the darkness. In hindsight, he supposed it must have been salvation that brought him to the surface.

Hubert was proud to see that his calculations were correct. The Agarthans were taken back by an Adrestian seemingly using their own magic against them. Dimitri and Byleth had led the charge, taking out everyone in their way before they reached their true target, who was rooted in the heart of the stronghold.

It had all happened so quickly, likely because of how bold their strategies were. They had the numbers and the weapons, and Hubert had known that the element of surprise would rob Thales of his time needed to prepare the missile. But that wasn’t information anyone needed to know, unless it became relevant.

What had taken Thales aback wasn’t the fact that he had been ambushed, but rather  _ who  _ he had been ambushed  _ by _ . It was by Fódlan's unlikeliest team. That they had set aside their squabbling and stopped running around like headless chickens. 

And if it weren’t for Byleth’s adamance, they surely would be pursuing the likes of conquests, truth, and ideals.

Thales’s iris-less gaze fell on Hubert. If it weren’t for the recognizable, yet defeated smirk on his face, he wouldn’t have been able to tell if it was directed at him. “You too, Anacharsis?”

The word stirred something in him. It was enough for him to break his facade as an uncontrollable chill ran down his spine. Surely, the others had noticed. Hubert found himself in a rare moment of complete and utter speechlessness.

“What does that mean?” Claude asked, as perceptive as ever. “Is that a name?”

“He’s completely delusional,” Dimitri said. 

Thales ignored them, his unsettling gaze still on Hubert. His actions were being judged. Fifteen years of service, and then... “Such a betrayal. I did not expect my best pupils to…” Dimitri was quick to act, impaling Areadbhar into Thales’s stomach. Hubert would have seen the ensuing carnage had not Hilda and Petra run in their direction as quickly as possible.

“Guys, when you’re done, come quick!”

“We have something to be showing you!” Petra said.

Both women saw that Thales was being dealt with, as well as the higher ups in Agarthan society. He did not want to risk any more interactions with them.

“I’ll go,” Hubert said. “You take care of this.”

He heard Thales say "Anacharsis" in his final gurgles over and over again, even when he was out of reach. There was a massive gate that had been opened on one corner of Shambhala. It was forbidden for residents to enter, to even interact with those guarding the gates had been a crime, but now that the guards had been taken care of, that wasn’t the case any longer.

The scene the Strike Force and his former classmates had found was gruesome and now Hubert had understood why this was a forbidden point of entry.

He could instantly tell with Bernadetta crying, half shaking in Dorothea’s arms.

“What’s this?” Byleth asked seconds later. It appeared she had caught up to him.

“Jails...,No, imprisonment camps.” Hubert said. It was like a small city itself, with hundreds cells across rows and rows. Most were screaming at them, begging for their attention. There were clearly hundreds, no possibly  _ thousands _ of people here. He never thought, never considered there this many people imprisoned and stranded in his city of birth.

“I didn’t know what to expect,” Hilda began “but this is already too much.”

Some of the more impulsive people he had known were already opening every door and letting these people out, including Ferdinand, Caspar, and Sylvain. They appeared to be asking a barrage of questions and disassembling wires from them.

“They appear to be of Fódlan,” Petra said. 

Hubert heard Edelgard gasping as she entered the scene. “Strike force! Let everyone out!”

Dimitri made a retching noise at the sight, but appeared to pull himself together at the last moment. “Blue Lions, free every last one of them!”

Claude didn’t join them. Instead talking to Lysithea and Lorenz, nodding until they split up and helped with the efforts. 

Hubert joined them in their release of the prisoners, asking what they could. Their stories were mostly aligned. They were out and about, found by these people, and stolen away into the night. Hubert assumed these were people who wouldn’t be missed or were in strategic positions that to the Agarthans, would justify this penance.

And then he heard a scream. 

It was Dorothea. 

Dorothea wasn’t someone who would act this way. 

Worse yet, another voice joined her. Linhardt, who Hubert imagined would never have such a violent reaction from someone who was always so muted in his reactions asking for assistance. He met Edelgard’s gaze. Something was  _ wrong _ . 

Hubert had run as fast as he could.

Dorothea and Linhardt were in a different room altogether. 

This room was like one of the jail cells, but bigger and more private, with no outside visibility. Hubert saw there was technology he hadn’t seen in years. Technology that he couldn’t describe anymore were he asked. This had to have been a special room.

There was only one prisoner here and they were strapped to a bed, trapped by wires, wearing nothing but a black gown.

Linhardt was bold, persevering through his terror as the human body that was being used by a collection of wires. None of the other prisoners they had freed were used to this extent. The others were simply just thrown in crowded jail cells, but not this unfortunate soul.

The person trapped by the wires had groaned. “W-who, who are you?” he asked. 

With the wires partially obscured, Hubert had seen an eerie green light shine on the person trapped. 

“La-lady E-Edelgard?” the person said, his green eyes centered squarely on her. He had long black hair, but even with his hair obscuring most of his face, Hubert could see one thing was clear: that the man strapped to the wires was Hubert’s very own mirror image. 


	3. The Mirror Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard struggles with the fallout of there being two Huberts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break. I had gotten sick and then I was feeling some burnout and needed to stop writing/looking at my documents for my own sake. It kind of happens after you complete a 125k+ word fic. I hope y'all enjoy what's next! It's Real Angst Hours now.

_ 1186 Harpstring Moon: Shambhala, the Underground City _

Edelgard couldn’t move. Like a tree, she was rooted to the spot.

The person hooked to the wires...was Hubert...yet the person standing a few feet away from here...was also Hubert, her lover, her confidant, her best friend. 

_ Am I seeing things? Am I so lost in the fog of war that it’s finally gotten to me at the very end of it all? _

Not a word was said, but the Hubert strapped to the wires had appeared to recognize her, his weak and weary green eyes solely on her.

“Lady…Edel...gard,” the trapped Hubert said. “It’s...you.”

Edelgard couldn’t process the situation but knew something was very  _ wrong _ .

Linhardt was rarely the first person to take initiative, but here he was, helping this poor man get out of the wires. “Someone help me with this.” Edelgard figured he could have simply used Cutting Gale for this but she supposed Linhardt would have wanted to do something research related with Agarthan technology. After all, he already had an interest in it for crestology. 

Dorothea was the next to react. She had swallowed her fears and helped him, focusing on the other Hubert’s connection to them while Linhardt unplugged them. 

Edelgard’s Hubert began to convulse, his body falling to the floor. 

“Hubert!” Edelgard yelled, going on one knee to help him. “I’m here…” He began to convulse, his shoulders jerking and his body spasming.

He said nothing while the other Hubert was released from the wires. Linhardt and Dorothea held him by their shoulders. Edelgard stayed beside her lover, still unable to process the situation.

The Hubert that was on the floor kept shaking and Edelgard turned him around, desperate to stop him from thrashing. The eerie Agathan light had shown his skin go from ashen to gray and then ashen again; the same was for his eyes, which danced from being green to purest black to green again.

_ What’s happening? _ Edelgard’s thoughts both raced and stopped forming as Hubert’s body began to calm down. His skin was now leaning more towards gray. 

She was met with eyes of the purest shade of dark. She got up, backing away from him when realization dawned on her. He no longer took the form she was so used to seeing.

Hubert...her lover, her best friend, her supporter, was not the person he had claimed he was. This was not Hubert. This was someone else entirely. Was he even human?

She turned to the other Hubert, whose long black hair curtained most of his face, but his features were unmistakable, especially the bright green eyes that stared at her with weariness.  _ This  _ was the real Hubert, trapped here for who knows since when.

“W-who are you?” she asked the man she thought she knew. She hadn’t felt this scared in so long. Not since what happened during the Holy Tomb. But she wasn’t alone then. She had her best friend. But in this moment, she felt very,  _ very  _ alone.

“Edelgard,” he said. His voice was that of the Hubert she had known, but the person behind it...her mind was still not wrapping around the situation. He got up, walking closer to her. 

“Stay away from me!” 

“Um,” Linhardt said. “Not to interrupt your quarrel, but we have a very sick man who requires medical attention.”

Dorothea’s jaw was open, then closed. “Linhardt!”

“I’m shocked too, believe me, but this is more important.”

Things went from bad to worse when Dimitri and Byleth walked in. Dimitri’s first and only instinct was to draw his spear at Not-Hubert. It was hovering dangerously close to the pit of his stomach.

“You! Who are you? Speak your name!”

Edelgard had already lost control of the situation, but she needed to regain it fast. Yet she felt as though she wasn’t in control of her own body. “He’s  _ my _ prisoner, Dimitri. Professor, if you may, please assist me in apprehending this... _ impostor _ ,” she said in her most authoritative voice.  _ Impostor… _ She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

“Edelgard,” Not-Hubert said again. “Please.”

“You have no right to speak my name,” she said in her most authoritative voice, but she could feel the anger sparking through. She couldn’t bear to look at him any longer. “Please assemble your battalions. We’ll need to round up prisoners, run identifications, and take in...this person for questioning. Does anyone disagree with my orders?” She narrowed her eyes at Dimitri, as though she would slice him to bits if he dared speak out against her. 

He didn’t open his mouth.

Edelgard watched both Huberts get dragged off. One fated to go to an infirmary, the other to the dungeons in her palace. The entire trip back home, she was leading the way, ignoring all conversations and all talk of the two Huberts as she repeated those moments in her mind over and over again, questioning her relationship with the man she had fallen in love with. 

Nothing made sense to her. Her mind was clouded. Was this all a nightmare? 

If she listened or engaged in any conversation, it would only make this situation more real. 

When they reached the capital, all she could do was retreat to her room while the others celebrated their victory, using the night time as her shield and claiming exhaustion, which was true. That being said, when she asked about the Hubert who was discovered underground, Linhardt said he was sleeping.

There were two Huberts. 

_ There were two Huberts. _

One was strapped to wires in an underground city. He was the real Hubert. But how long was he in there? And were the wires used to keep up this deception? This charade? And was the other fully aware of this?

Edelgard felt like a fool. 

All the signs were there, and they were striking at her all at once. 

How did Hubert know Dark Magic? Everyone, herself included, who had an affinity for it were connected to these people and their technology somehow? Everyone else knew regular, elemental magic, of wind and electricity and of ice magic and the like.

And now that she was really thinking about it, Hubert’s likes and interests had virtually changed after she had...after those dark days. 

She tried not to think about those first few days after her release. After she was deemed “a success”. After all of her siblings died and she lived.

She spent all those nights crying, and Hubert had sought her out. Edelgard had cried in her sleep each night in his gangly arms, she remembered. Was this the original Hubert, or was it the impostor? The impostor who belonged to the same people who helped torture and kill her family and experimented on her.

The impostor who she had fallen in love with, who she had woken up with today and made love to at certain points throughout the day. 

Edelgard felt disgusted with herself, too tired to take a shower, and instead trudging to an empty bed. 

She couldn’t fall asleep, not truly. Her eyes had closed and the world passed her by until daylight came, but she was still heartbroken and weary. But she couldn’t stay in bed all day, wallowing. That wasn’t what someone of her station was supposed to do.

Edelgard had only one objective today, and that was to see Hubert. The original one. 

He was in new chambers at the palace at her request. There was no way she could give him the other one’s. That would be like sticking a knife inside the wound and twisting it. 

Hubert had been sleeping, but sensed her movements. His eyes fluttered awake as she sat down beside him. “It’s so good to see you again, Lady Edelgard.” Edelgard was taken aback by how similar their voices sounded. Except this Hubert’s voice had none of the other’s venom or wry way of speaking. It wasn’t something she could readily explain. 

His hair had grown long, down his shoulders and almost to his elbows, and his face was too gaunt. Edelgard had thrown in a few comments about the other Hubert not eating, but this one looked downright anemic. “I’m so sorry, Hubert.” What else could she say?  _ I’m sorry for never realizing you were in so much pain while I fell in love and conspired with someone wearing your body? _ No, that wouldn’t do. 

“I am so sorry, Hubert…” What else could she say?

“None of this is your fault. What’s important is that you found me.” He laughed. “Heh. I suppose you weren’t looking for me, either. I’m grateful, nevertheless.”

“I never knew.” She found his hand. Even though his grip was light, she had felt so much warmth and sincerity from him. It only made her feel worse. “How long were you in there?”

He shook his head. “I do not know.”

“I see.”

“What year is it?”

“We’re in year 1186, Harpstring Moon.”

Hubert let out a small gasp. “Has it really been fifteen years?”

_ Fifteen years? _ Edelgard thought in horror. “Wh-what were your final memories, if you do not mind my asking?”

“I...I remember I was seeking you out. You had left so suddenly, and I had run away from home to find you. I was waylaid...by these people. The next thing I knew, I was strapped to hooks and wires, and given three meals a day until I finished growing. I was not aware they had put another in my place. It would make sense. For so many years, I had hoped you’d find me. That you would rescue me in the same manner you’d rescue me whenever your brothers were being tyrants in our games.”

Edelgard tried not to sob. She was a terrible friend. She had forgotten all about him. And worst of all, it seemed as though he still believed her siblings were alive. She bit back the emotions that were threatening to overtake her.

“May I ask you a question, Edelgard?”

She nodded. 

“What happened to your hair? It’s white. Like snow.”

She couldn’t rein in her emotions any longer. Edelgard’s tears began to fall freely as she told him what had happened. This Hubert had been so gentle while she told him that all of her siblings were gone now, holding her hand all the while. If it weren’t for his emaciated face and long hair, she’d have believed this was her lover. But she couldn’t delude that. 

“It seems I’ve missed much in this time. I do so wish to see my father. To apologize to him for running away and causing this mess. I was angry at him at the time, but I loved my father, I thought about him just as much as I did with you while in captivity.”

Edelgard’s tears now turned angry. 

Hubert...the other, impostor Hubert had committed patricide. But that wasn’t it. Edelgard had wondered how he managed to feel no remorse for his actions.  _ Of course he didn’t. That wasn’t  _ his _ father.  _

Now she felt angry at his lies. And his actions.

“I’m sorry, but…”

She didn’t need to finish her sentence for him to figure out. Hubert squeezed her hand harder. 

He took in a deep breath, as though to steel himself. “I realize this was a possibility. When I...When I have the strength, I would like to visit him in the future.”

Edelgard didn’t have the heart to tell him any more details. “Of course, Hubert.” Edelgard thought seeing him like this over time would help, but all she kept thinking about was his suffering and how her feelings kept betraying her. She let go of her hand. “You ought to rest. We’ll take good care of you here.” 

“Alright. Good day, Lady Edelgard,” he said, giving her a semblance of a bow. “Until we meet again.”

Edelgard couldn’t bring herself to start sobbing. Not here, not now. 

The conversation she had with Hubert had shed some light on several things she didn’t initially see, and that only worsened her feelings. 

The only solution for when it came towards dealing with her feelings like this was to take action and be productive. It was why she had called a meeting for the remaining members of the Black Eagle Strike Force not long after her check-in with Hubert. 

Edelgard had lingered through the doorway as she heard her fellow Eagles converse among themselves. Other than Linhardt and Dorothea, she hadn’t gotten their reactions to the situation. 

“I’m surprised Edie has called us for a meeting this soon,” Dorothea said. “Is she going to be okay? I’m worried about her.”

“M-me too!” Bernadetta said. 

“Knowing Edelgard,” Ferdinand said, “she has scheduled this meeting not to partake in a conversation but rather how we can aid her. While she must be er, experiencing heartbreak, she must not allow her emotions to cloud her.” 

“You know, you and Hubert were kinda close, too, weren’t you?” Caspar said. 

“Why...yes, but make no mistake, as Ferdinand von Aegir, I do feel...a sentimentality as he were to say. But as Prime Minister, it is my duty to assist in whichever way possible.” Edelgard could hear the break in Ferdinand’s voice. He was just as torn up about this as she thought he would be.

“I gotta admit, I kinda miss Hubert. Or well, the guy that we knew,” Caspar said. “Yeah, the guy always lectured me, but he always seemed like he meant his words.”

“What do you think Edelgard shall do with him?” Linhardt asked. “After all, he did deceive us as well.”

“I...I hope she doesn’t um, kill him or anything!” Bernadetta said. “And um, she um, loved him, I think?” A pang opened up in Edelgard’s heart. Bernadetta, always seeing the worst possible outcomes, had pointed out a painful truth. Edelgard was committed to stamping out Those Who Slithered in the Dark, but…

“Bern’s right. It is doubtful.”

“We would need to question him,” a new voice said. It was Byleth. “Our goal was to defeat the ones leading the front. Executing others simply for being Agarthan—I believe is the proper term— won’t solve the problem.”

“But, oh, I feel a certain ache for the other Hubert,” Linhardt said. 

“You too, Lin?” Dorothea said. “Oh, I spent all last night crying from everything! I just couldn’t join the festivities!” 

There was a chorus of murmured agreements. She couldn’t allow this conversation to keep going.

That was when Edelgard decided to make her entrance. She was met with six faces. All of them looked just as weary as hers. “Where is Petra?” she asked, taking a seat. 

“Petra has gone back to Brigid at first light,” Ferdinand said, “as have Claude, Dimitri, and the rest of their squadron save for a few. I took the liberty of sending them off in your stead.”

Edelgard hadn’t the stamina to thank them for their efforts. She knew Hubert, no, that  _ He  _ would have taken care of that. “I see.” She eyed all of them until her gaze fell on Dorothea. “Dorothea. I would like you to pen a letter to them thanking them for their efforts.”

“M-me?” Dorothea asked. 

“I know you can do this. It would be appreciated.”

Byleth spoke up. “It’s good that you’re keeping up relations with the Kingdom and the Alliance. I can make a diplomatic trip and ease things from there.”

“Good,” Edelgard said. “As you can see, we have a...vacancy in our ranks.” She couldn’t help but take a deep breath. “I will require some of you to assist me with the upkeep.”

“Well, it can’t be me. I’ve got my research and I’m treating Hubert,” Linhardt said. 

“I am very well aware of that, Linhardt. For the time being, I require Ferdinand to take on his duties as Prime Minister and to assist me in whichever way I need. Because Byleth has offered to take up a diplomatic role, I will have you take on our most pressing domestic affairs.”

Ferdinand nodded. “I will uphold myself to your standard, naturally.”

“Bernadetta,” she began. 

“Ah!”

“I shall require your counsel. I believe you would be well-suited to take on some of the duties the Imperial Household constitutes.”

Bernadetta sputtered. “I-I-I am?”

“Why not? I will need someone to keep me from growing detached. An emotional perspective will help.”

“Oh? I, um. Didn’t realize that!” A blush had formed on her face. “I...I don’t mind at all! Um, thanks, for um, believing in me again, Edelgard.”

Edelgard had continued to discuss what her plans were now that they had ended their assault on Shambhala and what the next phase would be and how they would change the Empire— and Fódlan, for the better. There was no time to waste. It was as Ferdinand had said. She couldn’t allow her emotions to affect her, especially in her rule. 

But when the time had come for her to go to bed, to take off her headpiece and settle in her large, cold bed, did she allow her emotions to catch up to her. The pain, the sorrow, the heartbreak, and the deception. How foolish she felt for falling in love with someone who had pretended to be her best friend, her most ardent supporter. 

This was when she allowed herself to let the tears fall out.


	4. The Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert adjusts to his new life while recovering from captivity.

_ 1186 Garland Moon: The Imperial Palace, Medical Wing _

There wasn’t much to do. Hubert had been confined to the bed in the two weeks that passed since his rescue. 

Hubert had flitted in and out of consciousness during the first week. 

Edelgard had visited a couple of times, but there was a faraway look in her eyes each and every time she had seen him. It was a far cry from the girl he remembered at eleven. She was spirited, high-maintenance, and had a fearless attitude. There seemed to be shades of the girl he had remembered. She still retained some of her haughtiness and determined attitude, but the hollow qualities had overshadowed them. 

Hubert longed to connect with her the way they used to. 

But it had only been two weeks and he knew by logic it was impossible to quickly repair such a relationship that was unknowingly kept apart for a decade and a half. It had only made Hubert contemplate just what the nature of her relationship with the other Hubert—the Agarthan imposter—was like and how close they were. It only made his presence here seem like an uphill battle.

He had...an inkling as to what it was like. Surely she had to have had a reaction to the man masquerading as him being revealed as a fake.

However, that didn’t mean her visits weren’t fruitful. 

Edelgard had brought him books aplenty to read, as well as giving a recap on the most important events. It had started with a catch-up of the time he had missed. He had absorbed himself in as much as he could to the point where he could now read about treatises and other important financial documents. It was the duty his father had trained him for. 

_ Father. _

He was gone now. And Edelgard had been silent on the subject pertaining to his death and the nature of it. It had only made Hubert deduce he did not die of any kinds of natural causes. Knowing Adrestian politics, either he had been killed in battle, or he was assassinated. 

Surely, his involvement in the Insurrection of the Seven had gotten back to him. 

But Hubert had understood his motives. They were complex and not easily understandable, but in all that time Hubert had nothing to do  _ but _ think, he had figured out he had done this for  _ him _ . Or at least, for the future of the Empire. It was his duty. His father was loyal to the Hresvelgs, but the Hresvelgs were loyal to  _ Adrestia _ . 

But connecting those two, his father’s motives and understanding the consequences were two separate things. Things he couldn’t yet grasp. He couldn’t scour his home for any clues or codes pertaining to his father’s actions or what led to his death.

Vestra Manor was close to the Imperial Palace, yet Edelgard had explicit directions to have his treatment here. 

Which brought up the subject of his two...medics. 

The first was a man named Linhardt, with green hair almost as long as his. He appeared to be doing the bare minimum, or at least that was what Hubert believed at first glance. There was at least once occasion where Hubert had woken up from his slumber only to discover Linhardt had fallen asleep on the floor in front of his bed. 

But somehow, the worst of his wounds were beginning to clear. 

He wasn’t very talkative and didn’t bother using any kind of bedside manner. To Linhardt, all that seemed to matter was getting his work done as quickly as possible and to leave the room once it was all over. 

The other medic was a woman named Dorothea. Hubert observed her intently. She appeared well-maintained with accessories accentuating her already attractive appearance, not a single hair out of place. She appeared far too occupied and distracted for this to be her main job, so he had assumed she had taken the mantle whenever Linhardt couldn’t.

She was competent enough, but seemed mostly fixated on his appearance. Already, he had woken up to his hair being brushed and tied into a purple ribbon much like Edelgard would sport in her younger days.

Dorothea seemed to be the more talkative of the two, but her conversations seemed limited to only his comfort and making sure he was feeling alright. They didn’t extend beyond that and it seemed deliberate on her part. Hubert wouldn’t force a conversation out of these people if they did not wish for it.

In other words, Hubert felt like a stranger. 

He could hear Linhardt talking out. “What brings you here?”

“Um, I came to see, well,  _ him _ .” Hubert did not recognize the other person’s voice. It was definitely female, but didn’t have the deeper tone Edelgard and Dorothea had. 

“You mean the real Hubert?”

“Um, yup! I mean, if I’m not allowed or anything I guess I can…”

“If that’s what you want, then by all means. I’m not going to deal with him today. I’ve got other things to do with my time.” Hubert figured Linhardt would say that. He seemed bored and unaffected in all of their interactions, anyway. 

Inside walked a girl with violet hair and large gray eyes. Her demeanor was wildly different from Edelgard and Dorothea’s. She appeared less confident, her gait tentative and careful. 

“Um...Hi. I’m Bernadetta. You can um, call me Bernie, if you’d like. Or anything. Or nothing!” 

His eyes fell on what appeared to be a large plant’s stem in her hands. It reminded him of a cactus with its spines. “What’s this?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Huh?” Unlike the other two women, her eyes gave away her every emotion. She was remarkably easy to read. 

“Oh? This? I brought this to you. I’ve actually visited you before, but you were um, asleep. It’s um, a salve I grew. For burns. An aloe plant.”

“Ah. I thought it looked rather familiar.”

“Oh gosh, you even  _ sound  _ like him!” she said under her breath. Or at least it seemed that way. “You heard that. I’m so sorry for making a bad first impression. Now you’ve done it, Bernie! He's gonna hate you now!”

Hubert decided then and there that she was most certainly his most interesting visitor. “It’s very nice to make your acquaintance, Bernie,” he said as cordially as he could, with a small bow.

With her face red, she took out a knife from her sleeve. “I-i-it’s not what it looks like or anything! Promise! I’m n-not going to cut you down or anything! Ugh I’m terrible at helping people.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he said, watching her with amusement. “And if you’re so concerned, sharp objects don’t bother me.” Whenever he could walk out of this room, he in fact, would find one of the many daggers his father had gifted him. Or perhaps purchase one. “It’s restrictive, binding objects that do.”

“Oh.” She appeared dumbfounded and had a faraway look in her eyes when he said that. “Right. Sorry.” Bernadetta had cut the tip of the plant. Then cut the plant again and set it aside. “Um, anyway, this is a topical medication, actually. It helps with burns and rashes and other stuff.” She pulled a chair and sat next to him. “Um, can I have your arm?”

“Of course.” She began to apply the surprisingly viscous, thick liquid on his arm. “You said you grew this yourself?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Yep. Um, I’ve been really busy, but I told Edelgard I’d try to make time for you, kind of as a check-in.”

“Are you a medic?”

She shook her head. “Nope. I’m just Bernie!” If she really were “just” Bernie, she wouldn’t have referred to Edelgard so casually. This meant she was close to her. But she was already of the anxious sort. Yet when she administered the aloe to his arms, she was surprisingly gentle with her application.

The liquid had quickly dried out. Bernadetta had cut another slice of the plant. She repeated the motion several times.

“Other arm, please!” After a few beats, she spoke again. “You know, you kind of reminded me a little of him when you were asleep, but um, now that you’re awake, you’re pretty different.” Hubert knew that the others were likely comparing him to the imposter at all times, he could see it with their glances, from the tiniest ways their expressions changed when he did or said something that went against the curve. He had braced himself for even more of this once he had gotten out. 

But what he wasn’t expecting was this girl’s candor. “Oh? In what way?”

“Um...I can’t explain it. Well, the other you,  _ not _ you! Um, he was kind of scary!”

“And I am not?” Hubert remembered how his father had been seen as intimidating. As a child, he wasn't considered those things. Awkward, yes. Creepy? Occasionally. But he was never labeled as scary. 

He had wondered if the other one, the one who wore his face, managed to pull that menacing aura effectively on everyone. Perhaps he could emulate Father better than Hubert himself. 

“Oh no? Are you mad? Because this is going to make the next part really awkward if you are!”

Hubert shook his head. “Not at all.” He paused, his eyes meeting hers. She looked away. “And what is this ‘next part’?”

Bernadetta’s face was red. “Um, I gotta tell you to take your shirt off. Or um, I can do it for you if you can’t...”

Hubert now felt his own face growing warm. “I can do that...Take off my shirt, I mean.” Why was he reacting so shyly to this? This was only to ease his wounds. And Bernadetta was applying the salve across his chest, and then his back in a manner the medics he had known were doing. Hubert’s breaths were shallow the entire time, and so were Bernadetta’s. 

“T-there. All done. You can put your shirt on.”

“Alright,” he said.

Bernadetta remained seated, yet another faraway look in her eyes. “I know it’s been, um, well, none of us were expecting any of this to happen, but I want to make sure we’re all happy. Well, as happy as any of us can be. That's why...”

He wondered where she was going with this.

“Um, is there anything you miss?” She took a deep breath. “L-like a book, or maybe a recipe, or...I don’t know.”

Hubert thought of the many foods he missed. “There is one particular dish I’ve longed to try. I believed I would never get to try it again. Is it possible to obtain Saghert and Cream?” He hadn’t had pastries in so long. Not when all of the meals underground consisted of gruel and other foods with poorly flavored textures.

Bernadetta gave him a small smile. “I love those! I can have them whipped up for you, then!”

“Are you certain?”

She laughed. “Yup! In fact, I’ll be back again soon!”

Bernadetta had left him to his devices. He picked up a book and read, because what more could he do?

Edelgard had walked in his room about fifteen pages in. He wasn’t surprised to see her there. “Hello there, Hubert.”

“Good day. Lady Edelgard.”

“How are you faring?” Edelgard’s violet eyes were looking away at him, instead focused on the book he was holding.

“Quite well. I can walk for a few minutes at a time now.”

“That’s excellent to hear.”

There was an awkward silence in the air. It had become routine, and Hubert desperately wanted to fix it. “I met someone rather intriguing today. She goes by the name of Bernadetta, or Bernie, is it?”

Edelgard nodded. “She had spoken of visiting you. She has assumed the duties of the Minister of the Imperial Household.” Hubert couldn’t help but feel crestfallen. He wasn’t sure why that was the case, but it was a shock that someone like Bernadetta was assuming those duties, but perhaps there was a lot more to her than what had appeared. “I believe it is far too early to have this conversation as you are still in the beginning stages of recovery, but I do not know if you’d be interested in taking that mantle. After all—”

It was all Hubert had trained for. From the moment he could first remember to the day he had set out looking for her. “Please. It’s all I long to do. I know everything has changed, but I would still like to pledge my services to you in any way I can.” It would be an uphill battle, but once he had recovered, he would spend his days proving that despite his captivity, he was useful.

There was a ghost of a smile on Edelgard’s face. “Very well, then. I will hold you to it.”

Bernadetta had come back to the room a few minutes later with sugar coated pastries. “Hey Hubert, I’m back! Careful! They’re really hot! Oh! Hi Edelgard!” He could feel a warmth in the air when she set down the tray.

“It’s good to see you, too, Bernadetta.”

“I made these for Hubert, but feel free to take some! I made extra!”

Hubert took a bite of the dish, the sweet, warm fruit cream making him pause. He hadn’t had such a burst of flavor assail him in so long. He had one lost all hope when it came towards the idea of getting the simple pleasures in life, which made this moment all the more special. He had missed eating these pastries so much, a part of him wanted to cry.

Both women took notice. 

“Is something the matter, Hubert?” Edelgard asked. 

“Oh no, he doesn’t like it! Or maybe it burned him! I’m so sorry!”

Hubert swallowed the pastry, trying to save face. “It’s quite the opposite. These are delectable.”

“Bernadetta is quite the cook,” Edelgard said. 

“Impressive. Thank you for making these, Bernadetta.”

“Um, you're welcome! But they were really easy to make,” she said, downplaying. 

_Nonsense_.

Hubert took more bites of the pastry. And then had seconds. And a third. 

And for the first time since he came back home, to his old life, everything had felt right.


	5. The Impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Impostor reflects on what led him to this moment, and an unexpected guest visits.

_ 1171: Shambhala _

The boy hated it here. 

Often, he had dreamed of going to the surface. To live among the surface dwellers above, doing as he pleased. 

In Shambhala, everyone had their purpose. Society dictated it as such. 

He didn’t have friends, as friends were not encouraged to make (not that he would have, as one of the girls close to his age was giddy in her brutality). He did not have a family, as people were only born as means to serve. He did not know who his parents were, if any, or if he even had a family.

In the books he had read, the surface dwellers seemed interested in something rather asinine called “chivalry”, a concept with a religious, moral, and social code. Although he was young, he had nothing but disdain over such an idea. Chivalry was dead here in Shambhala. Society here ran on orders. Everyone here was a soldier and he had his duty to attend to.

And his duty was to begin his learnings on how to harness the power of the magic that was practiced among the Agathans. There was a silver lining to this. After all, he had access to a library full of tomes, and although he knew one day he would master Miasma, and this was how he came to understand how those in his position had risen to the surface. 

He had seen it in Pan, a man who was seemingly erased from the surface’s records, but was lauded as a successful example of infiltration here in Shambhala. The stories of chivalry were often full of a propensity for the romantic, to spin a narrative that would twist a story not for the contents, but to realize and promote their false ideal. The truth was that the boy had aspired to one day be like Pan. To not be trapped in this civilization where he would be given orders, but to be the one in charge. To have his voice be an influence. 

It was a rather grand ambition, but in a way, it had helped him in harnessing the start of his powers. 

He was in the library in Area 8 when it had happened. 

A group of soldiers arrived, their uniforms entirely out of place in Agarthan society. The boy quickly concluded they were infiltrators on the surface above. And yet, they were here.

_ What business could they have below ground? _

They all turned and eyed the boy. He quickly returned to his book, pretending to not stare. He wasn’t supposed to stand out. Standing out and disobeying orders of any kind would bring about punishment and after what had happened a few years ago, he would not abide by any means of punishment.

But he could not hold his gaze from the book when the soldiers neared him.

He didn’t put the book down, but still spoke. “Yes?”

“You’re needed,” one of the soldiers said. 

“For what?” he asked, matching the soldier’s blunt tone. He had never been “needed”. That felt rather odd to hear.

“That is a question for our commander. You are required to report to him.”

He set the book aside on the table and walked with the small squadron of soldiers. They had walked to one of the gates in Area 17. It was a forbidden zone for regular denizens, yet the gates had opened. There was a winding pathway that led upwards.

“What...what is going on?” the boy asked. 

“You are needed above,” one of the soldiers said. 

“Your presence is required immediately. We must make haste.” 

The boy nodded in an effort to contain his excitement. He felt foolish for feeling this way, but this was what he had dreamed of. It was a folly to hope, that was what he had been always told, but he wanted to have his use in the world above. 

And now he was getting his wish. 

It was dark outside, but the changes he felt were immediate. He never knew the air he had breathed since the day he was born was so stagnant, so stale. And in the darkness above, there was light. A giant, perfectly spherical moon hovered above the world. Surrounding it were smaller pinpricks of light. 

_ Stars. _ He couldn’t believe he was seeing stars for the first time in his life. He was so used to artificial light that he found this to be utterly entrancing.

He was made to ride in a vehicle of some sort, powered by horses and they moved at a fast speed.

He took the time to observe the soldiers. They wore the skin of the surface dwellers. One had flaxen hair, the other amber. That wasn’t any different below ground, but their eyes were brown and blue respectively. But it was their skin that he was transfixed by. 

One of them had pink undertones, the other was tanned, appearing near golden. 

It was almost distracting. 

He had seen images depicting the surface dwellers, but they often were painted with overtly pink cheeks and drawn in odd angles. 

Time passed, and the night sky began to weaken, if only slightly. 

He had never seen daybreak before. Was it as marvelous as it had appeared in pictures?

But before he could stop and think, the vehicle stopped. 

“We’re here,” one of the soldiers said.

They were in front of a large structure. It was imposing, but he couldn’t quite appreciate it in the darkness. 

Inside the greeting chamber stood a tall figure. “Ah, is that the boy? The budding mage?”

He had known that voice. That was Thales, yet he was also wearing the skin of a surface dweller, his hair a neatly cut shade dark shade of brown and his eyes violet. What use could he possibly have to  _ Thales  _ of all people?

“You may speak, young one. You are the child mage, yes?”

“I do study magic. I’ve completed a Miasma spell.” The key word was “complete”, as the few times he had managed to call on it, the spell never held out for too long.

“You are young, but I see a great potential for you. Tell me, what is your name?”

He wasn’t sure if he liked the term “potential”. It was a loaded word. Of what could be and  _ if  _ he could live up to what Thales had wanted. And yet with the way he was watching him, his gaze probing and analytical, he felt as though he needed to live up to whatever this man wanted.  _ What could he want from me? _

“I’m known as Anacharsis,” he said. He never quite liked his name. It didn’t fit him. 

Thales looked at the soldiers. “You did as I asked with the boy, yes?” 

Anacharsis had a feeling he wasn’t “the boy” in question.

“We have properly disposed of him the way Solon requested.”

_ Disposed _ . 

“Good. This one already has a few striking similarities to the other child. Get Solon.” Thales’s violet eyes met his. “Anacharsis, you said your name was? That is no longer your name as of today. It’s best you forget that.”

“Of course, Commander,” he said, nodding. This was it. This was the confirmation he needed that all of his wishes were about to come true.

Thales liked that response. “My, it appears you’ll be quite an asset. I have high hopes for you.”

An older man, an Agarthan had slipped through the shadows. The boy, no longer Anacharsis, had recognized him as Solon, one of the highest ranking mages he had known. He surveyed him with his smaller eye. “Is this the child?”

“Do the procedure on our little changeling straightaway. The Marquis will be arriving by daylight.”

“Straightaway, Thales. Now...you did dispose of the other properly, yes? Replicating a human child is a rather extraordinary feat, consider the bodily changes they go through.”

Thales appeared impatient. “Yes. You may deal with whatever situation after we attend to this matter. Now go.”

He had been led to a chamber underground. He did not enjoy going below, but he had realized this was only but a basement. Yet it reminded him of Shambhala in the way wires were hooked around a portal and there were screens. The room had a soft blue light emanating from the ceiling, walls, and screen. 

“I require you to stand right there, in the portal. Now, be a good boy and don’t move while I connect you.” He hated being talked down to, but he was too excited to move. In a few minutes, he would be a surface dweller.

The procedure didn’t take long. He made sure to follow the old man’s directions and although it felt like the neurons were coursing like fire to his veins, he withstood the pain, if only because he would appear like them now. 

“Done,” Solon said, hastily removing the wires from his skin. He surveyed him again, his uneven eyes impressed with his job. “The procedure was a success. You look exactly like the boy.” He clicked on his tongue. “Now onto the finishing touches. Come now.”

He had been given a haircut and new clothes, yet they didn’t appear new. There were holes in the knees of his pants and his boots were caked in mud. The black shirt he had been given was in better condition, but did not smell pleasant at all, but it was easy to obscure with a black cloak.

It was daybreak when he finally had the chance to see himself for the first time via a mirror. 

The green eyes that watched him back had caused him to reflexively jump away. He never had color in his eyes. It had taken him entirely by surprise.

There were an astounding amount of similarities to his old body, his old face. He remained the same height and his hair had remained inky black. His face still had an angular shape, his eye shape was identical, but his cheekbones were less sharp, his nose was more narrow, and his lips smaller. Not to mention, his face was still quite pale. The daybreak creeping through the windows only enhanced his features.

Overall, though, he had already liked his new skin of whoever he was supposed to be. 

“Admiring yourself?” Thales said, causing him to startle again. 

“Perhaps,” he said, trying to hide his alarm of Thales dropping in like that. 

The man chortled. “I admit I did the same when I assumed this guise as well. However, the Marquis is here already and has come to fetch you.”

“Who is he?” He wanted to ask the more pressing question,  _ Who am I? _

“Marquis Vestra is your father from now on.”  _ Father? _ “You are to assume the identity of his son, Hubert von Vestra.”  _ Hubert. My name is Hubert now. It’s a worthy name.  _ Thales had continued. “You are to refer to me as ‘Uncle Volkhard’.”

“Right.”

“The Marquis will take you to a city known as Enbarr. It is the capital of the Adrestian Empire.” He had already known all about the geography of Fodlan. But he nodded, as it was all he could do. “When you arrive, I want you to settle in your surroundings. Observe the people you interact with and make a note. Our people will find you and inform you of your objectives. I expect you to follow our every order from here on out.” The boy, Hubert, was young, but he could discern the thinly veiled threat in Thales’s voice. If he slipped up, there would be consequences. 

“Naturally,” he said, with a confidence that surprised him. “I shall await your orders, Uncle Volkhard.”

Thales had continued, giving him a short recap as to how he got here. The other boy, the original Hubert, had been a naughty boy and had run away from home. He had been seeking out his best friend and liege, a princess who had been taken away into Faerghus and had been intercepted by “Uncle Volkhard”, who was said friend’s uncle. He had gotten the gist of what he had said, and was eager to play into his new role. He would relish in it. “Good. Now, are you ready to meet your new father?”

The man Hubert had assumed was the Marquis had been pacing about the parlor. There was a resemblance. They had the same color hair, eyes, and sharp cheekbones. He had two thin lines of hair above his upper lip. 

If he were assuming the role of Hubert, who was a runaway, then he would need to be sorry he was caught. “Father,” he said, the word foreign on his lips.  _ Father… _

The man’s eyes narrowed as he grabbed him by the cloak and slapped him. “How dare you.”

“Father,” he repeated again but meekly this time, feeling the sting of his backhand on his face. He had no idea how “Hubert” was supposed to sound like, but Thales/Volkhard had said nothing about it so he kept going. He tried to wiggle free of the Marquis’s grip, but the man proved to be surprisingly powerful.

“I ought to have you punished for your insubordination. I ought to thank you, Lord Arundel, for finding my son in these parts.”

Hubert glared at both men. 

“It was no problem at all. After all, it’s not every day when your niece’s vassal is found in your territory, yes?”

“Yes. I apologize for any inconveniences my son may have brought. We shall depart straightaway.”

“Safe travels,” Thales/Volkhard said. 

Hubert was dragged by the collar to the carriage. “Let go of me!”

His father’s nails clung to the back of his neck as he pushed him inside. “Get in there and if I hear you utter a single word, I shall ensure you won’t speak for a week.”

Hubert glared at the man who was supposed to be his father. They were confined to such a small space together and his glare had been piercing. 

He was supposed to be free from his life underground, wasn’t he? Yet he remained under the Marquis’s gaze like a bug under a looking glass. He didn’t like the sensation and couldn’t wait until he got to his new home. So far, having a father seemed terrible.

After a long, silent ride, he was placed inside his room, which was a rather austere room lined with books that sprawled all over the bookshelves and some devices he couldn’t recognize. 

On the shelf was a portrait of a girl. She had long brown hair up in pigtails and large violet eyes a few shades lighter than the color Thales was assuming. She appeared sweet, yet he could see a certain glint in her eyes that spoke of something deeper.

Was this the girl the original had run away for?

It mattered not, for she was not here and not his concern. At least, not at the moment.

For now, he would enjoy his new life here and even though his “father” was now avoiding him (which he wasn’t minding), he would relish being in the role of Hubert von Vestra.

* * *

_ 1186 Garland Moon: The Imperial Palace, Secluded Quarters _

All he wanted was to see Edelgard’s face again.

He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything and to open up and be honest about himself.

But at the same time, he still clung to the identity he had assumed. 

He still thought of himself as Hubert von Vestra and not...not…

He had plenty of time to think, and think, and think some more. At first, he had believed that Edelgard would show, demanding an explanation. Surely, she must have faced some level of confusion. Surely, she would like to know from the source itself. Surely, she could have a discussion with him.

But as time passed and she didn’t show, it appeared less and less likely she would visit these secluded chambers. Why would she? He has essentially lied to her for a decade and a half (or rather the dozen years in which they had been directly interacting). He wasn’t who he claimed he was. And how could he possibly forget the look of pure and utter revulsion written all over her face when he had reverted back to his original skin.

But he wanted to tell her...

He wanted to tell her that despite everything, he was certain of his feelings. He knew more than anything that he had loved her. That he had felt empathy and a sense of camaraderie with the Black Eagle Strike Force. Those feelings were unabashedly sincere.

Oh, how he wished he could have been more forthcoming with them. But rather, he had been a wall of a sort. Forging bonds and making conversations were not of his forte, and his upbringing in Shambhala had instilled so much paranoia. Maybe in part because he was always saddled with ambiguous intentions.

He saddled his thoughts and stared at the door signifying his only exit. Edelgard (or at least he had assumed it was her) had ensured his lodgings would be at the highest tower in the palace. At the beginning, each time the door had opened, he waited for it to be Edelgard. But the door only opened three times a day, during set times. 

He was given comfortable meals and a supply of coffee beans. 

Surely, he must have still been cared for. 

But it wasn’t enough. He wanted nothing more than to see Edelgard again.

One thing was clear: he had lost everything. It was obvious in his reflection, whenever he had to contend with seeing it.

There was a resemblance to the other Hubert from the glimpses he had gotten of him...The actual one. But now his cheekbones were sharper, his lips fuller and his nose less narrow than the other’s. And of course, his black hair was much shorter.

But it was his skin and eyes that reminded him the most of who he truly was. The person who never had an identity. Whose entire purpose was essentially taken to live in another form. 

His skin was gray now, lacking any kind of human-like pallor. And his eyes were the deepest shade of black. He had often wondered if others could see the irises, for it was only a shade lighter than his pupils.

It was right then and there when the door had opened. 

His entire body had felt a jolt when it happened, as this was not the allotted time the servants came about, delivering his food and taking his previous trays.

In had walked one of the people he had been hoping to see. No, it wasn’t Edelgard, but it was Ferdinand von Aegir.

If this were five years ago, he would have easily come to gloat at him. For brandishing his superiority and for being all around, the most pompous man he knew he was capable of being. 

But this was Ferdinand at his most somber, his expression sobering. Ferdinand always wore his expressions on his sleeve. It was clear he wasn’t mad, only disappointed, which somehow felt only worse.

“Ferdinand,” he said, standing up. He almost wanted to bow to him. He was a nobody now, he probably should have.

“Hubert…” If it weren’t for the questioning tone, he’d have relished in being called the name in which he had taken for so long. “No...For you are not Hubert. Nor do you look like Hubert, now that I can see you in the light.”

“How is Lady Edelgard?” he asked. He couldn’t help but ask about her. Was she also spending her nights sleepless, string at the ceiling, craving for his body to hold in the darkness? To be her anchor while she was plagued with nightmares of days gone by. Days in which he had known his people were the instigators of until the safety of daybreak took its hold. 

He had missed her so much.

“Edelgard has refocused her efforts back in making the Empire into the place we know it could be. She has been laying out all of our carefully made plans, naturally.” Ferdinand’s use of the word “our” made him feel included. He surely must have known that he cared just as much as he did on reforming the Empire, even though Ferdinand’s methods were less brutal.

“I see. I am proud of her for it.”

Ferdinand’s expression hardened. “Yet it is of no secret to us that she wallows each and every night.” Both men had closed their eyes. “Why, Hubert…”  _ Why indeed. _ He had imagined this conversation with Edelgard, yet right here, right now, with Ferdinand von Aegir, his mind was a blank. What could he possibly even say?

“I...Ferdinand, I do not know where to begin.”

“Did you know that Hubert von Vestra, the actual one, had been imprisoned underground for this long?”

“No.” He didn’t know the real Hubert had been alive this entire time. Cornelia, Arundel, Tomas, Monica...all of them had perished at some point or another. “On the day the switch happened, I never met the other boy. The soldiers said he was ‘disposed’ of. I had assumed they meant he was, for lack of a better word, killed by them.”

“Are you lying?” Ferdinand said. It was clear he didn’t trust him anymore. His fire-forged friend, who gifted him coffee beans when their workload had multiplied. Both of them had each other’s backs.

“Not at all.” He paused. “I have nothing left to lose.”

“Was Hubert a target of...of your people?” he asked. 

“Is this an interrogation?” 

Ferdinand paused. For a moment, it had reminded him of the bumbling fool he had once critiqued, but there was an unmistakable sharpness about him that he couldn’t deny or simply ignore. “Er...for better or worse, yes. Our remaining members of the Strike Force agreed it would be best if I interview you.”

“‘Interview’. A politician’s word.”

Ferdinand laughed in resignation. “If I may reiterate, was Hubert von Vestra a target?”

He shook his head. “I do not believe so. From what I’ve been led to believe, he was simply a moving duck that had aligned in Thales and Solon’s plans to sow their seeds in a position of power. He was but a convenience to them. In other words, it was pure happenstance.” Ferdinand’s mouth was slightly agape as he continued. “You could argue that I was a convenience to them, as well.” He never expected the day he had taken out Thales would be the day in which his own usefulness would also run out. “In Agathan society, we are all but conveniences for a greater purpose. Each and every one of us has a single purpose. You saw it in Kronya, whose purpose was to be a sacrifice to dispel the Goddess’s vessel. And she had failed at that, even.”

“And your purpose was to masquerade as Hubert.”

He was silent. “I was but a student prior to my summon. I knew I had a purpose, but as to what remained unknown until that very day I was called to assume my guise.” Ferdinand took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. He resumed, “As you saw, Shambhala is not an ideal place to live in. We have no warmth, no family, and no possessions other than the clothes on our backs. During this time I lived here, in the world above--in Fodlan-- I came to see each one of you as...as friends,” he said. 

Ferdinand’s amber eyes appeared stoic, although now, they were faltering. He had made eye contact with him multiple times throughout their interrogation-masked-as-a-conversation and he was appreciative of it. “And I, you. We were supposed to be Edelgard’s Two Jewels.” 

Hubert had disliked the epithet, but right now, he longed for anything that would solidify him. Make him concrete. Show his mark on the world and the impact he had both with and on his fellow friends and Edelgard. “I know, Ferdinand. I know.”

And then after that, Ferdinand had left. The air remained melancholy after, and in the subsequent visits he paid. 

It wasn’t long until he was released.

He wasn’t expecting it at all. 

Mostly because he had been expecting Edelgard to visit him. But it never happened.

“I have convinced Edelgard to release you.” Ferdinand sighed. “Well, not just  _ I _ alone, but the rest of us through a vote.” He didn’t want to know the results, but knowing Ferdinand, he would tell him anyway. “And this was near unanimous. Our only dissenter was...well, it was Edelgard herself.”

His words were a blow to him. 

Edelgard had hated him now. Truly. 

Ferdinand escorted him out of the palace, the daylight striking. 

But he didn’t want freedom. Not if it was without her. “I would like to discuss all of this with her. Does she know? Did you inform her of our talks?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “Ah, but she is relentless. She will not listen. Edelgard is in pain right now and refuses to talk about anything regarding you.” 

That was disheartening. 

“I believe that your best ally in this shall be time. Someday, she will lend an ear to your story. But today is not that day.” 

They had walked outside the palace. He searched the few faces he could see, hoping to catch one last glimpse of his beloved. Of his precious Edelgard. 

But that halo of white hair was nowhere to be seen.

Ferdinand had informed him the void of his duties was now split between them. Ferdinand had taken some of the more political ones, while Bernadetta was more action based. Even Caspar took a brunt of them. He knew they would do an excellent job. And the other...the real Hubert. He wouldn’t be surprised if he would take on the Ministerial duties.

He wondered if he would ever forgive him. 

It would be understandable if he didn’t. 

He paused in his walking as they were now outside the palace, the streets bustling in front of them. Ferdinand had barely noticed for a beat, before turning back. “What is it?”

“You send me to my freedom, but I do not know where to go.” He wasn’t welcome in the palace. And he knew he would be turned away if he went to Vestra Manor, even if only to gather his material possessions. He did not want to go underground, or to the Kingdom or the Alliance. All three of these locations weren’t his home. 

Ferdinand smiled. “Ah, but there is one thing I may have neglected to tell you.” He watched the carriages go and signaled to one in particular that had been standing across the road. It had moved to where they stood.

A person had come out of the carriage, but it wasn’t someone he had expected to see. It was Dorothea Arnault. He was surprised at how much of a sight for sore eyes she was. “My, Hubie, you’re so pale. You stick out like quite a sore thumb.” She giggled, but it was clearly an effort of her underplaying her shock. 

“Greetings to you, too, Dorothea.”

“Did you tell him, Ferdie?”

“I was hoping you would, as this was not my plan to begin with.”

“I’d love to,” she said. “Well, Hubie, if you’d like. You can come with me. I’ll explain everything.” He had turned to Ferdinand, who offered his hand. He shook it. It was the first friendly form of physical contact he had made in what felt like months.

“I shall see you again,” he said.

There weren’t many options for him to take, and if Ferdinand and Dorothea were offering an alternative, then he would take it. They must have still believed in him. They were still willing to take a chance on him.

He followed Dorothea inside the carriage, where they talked about, in greater detail, his second, unexpected chance at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though things are at their lowest, in the words of a certain FE character, hope will never die.


	6. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard reflects on herself and the two Huberts in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I've been working on multiple projects + now I'm running a ship week. I don't think the next chapter will be this delayed.

_ 1175 The Imperial Palace, Meeting Room _

“Your hair,” Hubert said when she first walked in. He had stood from his chair the moment she arrived in the room. It had been what she had feared: her constant, steadfast friend and vassal did not appear to recognize her. He still bowed as a formality even though they were the only two people in this room.

She had searched his eyes, but there was nothing there. 

She supposed he was getting a similar reaction out of her. She was broken now. Two crests, now inside her, but at what cost? 

There was nothing Edelgard could say about that. She was now thirteen years old and even though she was broken beyond repair, Hubert was still her guest. She wasn’t an ordinary teenage girl, but someone who would one day rule. It used to be a questionable fate, her becoming a ruler. She assumed she would remain an Imperial Princess for the rest of her days and carry out whatever reform her father’s eldest or second eldest would assume or perhaps serve as an advisor.

But they were all gone. 

Only she remained.

Edelgard took in a deep breath and sighed. “I am aware of the changes, but it would do well for us not to linger on the subject,” she said, trying to channel in whatever sense of formality she could muster. 

“Forgive me, for I was not expecting...” Hubert had trailed. He was staring at her, no doubt assessing what had happened throughout the years of them being apart. Years she could no longer remember, and what little she did, she would rather forget. She was supposed to grow, not wilt into nothing. Not  _ nothing _ , for she was a “success”, but it didn’t feel that way to her.

“Now,” she began. “I did, after all, send you an invitation to have tea.” When they were younger, before this entire mess happened, Hubert would partake in tea parties with her. It was a way for them to build their friendship, their fathers had said.

And now, the Hubert standing before her, was but a stranger to her. 

He had changed over the years, now he was even taller than ever, towering over her completely, their height difference even more obvious than before. His limbs were long and gangly and there were pimples all over his face. If she were in a better state, she would have retorted his statement with how tall he had gotten. But rather, she had posited another question as they sat across from each other.

“If I recall correctly, it is the Honeyed-Fruit Blend you prefer, yes?”

His face had soured.

“My apologies? Did I misremember?”

“I’m afraid I’ve had somewhat of a palette change in the time you were away.”

“Then what is it that you prefer?”

“Would you so happen to have Cinnamon Blend, or perhaps Dagdan Fruit Blend.” One tea was spicy, the other so bitter Edelgard was certain if she were to have it right now, her face would scrunch up.

She recalled how her second oldest brother had a fondness for Dagdan Fruit Blend and would tease her by having her give a taste test. He would relish watching her reaction to the bitterness of the tea. 

He was among the last to die. He had complained of his stomach burning. His complaints had turned into screams that had echoed throughout their cells until suddenly they weren’t. 

“Lady Edelgard, is something wrong?”

She hadn’t noticed the tears that had welled up in her eyes until she blinked. They were now running fast, running angrily down her face. 

Hubert had left his seat, approached her, and went down on his knees besides her. His hand had found hers. “An invitation to tea and I’m already crying,” she said to herself. “I am a terrible host.”

“Forgive me,” he said, squeezing his hand. 

She had glanced in his direction. Now, she was the one towering over him as he sank below her. 

“You did nothing wrong, Hubert…” she began, sniffing her nose, “I’m afraid you had reminded me of my brother. Do you remember how he used to give me Dagdan Fruit Blend just to see my reaction?” There was no recollection in his eyes. She had assumed the severity of her reaction to his simple statement of a tea preference had caused him to focus only on her. 

“My father did this to you, did this to your siblings, did he not?”

“He was...a part of it.” He had cooperated with Duke Aegir and her own uncle. His complicity was a part of the problem. She admitted a part of her was hesitant in inviting Hubert over for tea. She had been released from captivity for only two months, but hesitated in inviting Hubert until her father had advised her, if only for her to have a companion so that she would not wallow.

It was either to invite Hubert or the Prime Minister’s son, and she preferred the person she already had a relationship with.

“I know you were close to him,” she said, “you--”

“My father deserves to pay for his actions,” he said, his voice tinged with bitterness. It was then did she realize that over the years, his voice had changed. It was deep now, with a timbre that changed between being calming and threatening. It was only now when he managed to strike both with just one sentence.

She sniffled again. “I suppose…” But who was she? She was just a girl and when she would assume leadership, it would only be a facade. The sons of Vestra, Aegir, Bergliez, and Hevring and daughter of Varley would all lead in her stead. They would overpower her. She shook her head in defeat.

Hubert had risen from where he was crouching, and did not move. 

It was a spur of the moment, but he had been so close to her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed, the way a thirteen year old girl would do to perhaps a trusted friend or her first infatuation. But Edelgard wasn’t a normal girl. 

Not anymore. 

Hubert was visibly shocked at the form of affection. Of course he was, it had come without warning. 

He had wiggled, if only to change the angle so she could embrace him better. And then he wrapped his own arms around hers. Despite his appearance, she had felt what was comfort for the first time in ages. “If you need me, I will always be there for you. “You shall not be alone anymore.”

“I…” Edelgard couldn’t find the words and closed her eyes. The tears came to her again, but they weren’t in sadness. It was more of a relief. “Thank you...Hubert.”

They stayed like that for a little while longer. 

“One day, we will figure out how we will make them pay together. You and I will change the world.” The way he said it reminded her of the way she used to speak before. It was very much an echo of their shared past together.

And then Edelgard had remembered the actual reason she had invited him and let go. “Oh! I ought to be making tea for us. You said Dagdan Fruit Blend?”

Hubert gave her a slight grin. “I think I’d rather go for coffee, in fact.”

* * *

_ Blue Sea Moon 1186  _

Edelgard was doing better than she expected without...without him. 

She had wondered if he was proud of her for prioritizing everything else over her feelings like this. And then she would scold herself for thinking this way. 

Nights were usually when the worst of it happened, and none more so than her 24th birthday. She had spent the day with all of her friends, even Petra had arrived all the way from Brigid to spend time with her, but when the celebrations had continued they all knew of the person who was missing from the festivities. 

Edelgard had left the party at one point to check on Hubert, who was still unable to leave his room. Bernadetta was with him, laughing. She was doing a better job of connecting with him than Edelgard herself. She gave a strained smile when she walked in. 

“Hey Edelgard! I was giving Hubert some of your birthday cake.”

“It is quite excellent,” he said after swallowing a piece. 

Edelgard had felt terrible he couldn’t join the festivities, but it was important for him to recover, first and foremost. She didn’t want him to feel left out. 

The three of them had made small conversation until she retired back to the festivities and to an empty bed which she now filled with bear stuffies. She had taken to cuddling with the largest one nowadays. 

There was one that had been a gift from him, from when she had turned seventeen. It wasn’t the biggest bear stuffy nor the flashiest, but it had partially reminded her of him. It was a skinny, black bear with a tuft of black hair that covered a black eye. Both knew that they would be attending the academy soon and that if the nightmares were to plague her, she’d have a bear small enough to comfort her though the worst of it.

He had been full of unexpected gestures. Each time Edelgard had thought of him as cold, as unrelenting, he would do something like give her a stuffed bear. She recalled how the heat she had felt prickle in her back was unfamiliar as he handed her the stuffy. She had hugged it, just as she did now. He had teased her for it. She remembered the multiple instances where he would later kiss the bear goodnight before kissing her

She hated him for lying to her like this. For using her and pretending to be someone he wasn’t. 

Yet she loved him too much to simply forget each and every memory of him. 

She knew that she would have to talk to him one day, it was the reason why she had opposed everyone’s decision to free him, but she couldn’t bring herself to his cell and confront him. Ferdinand was able to do that and she had envied him for it. 

And now he was off to who knows where, living his life as...whoever he was.

The thought made the tears she had learned to get under control spark underneath her, igniting a flame all over her body. No one was around to see her, but she had missed him so much, yet his being here had brought misery and torture to someone else. Someone who clearly didn’t deserve it. Someone who she too, once loved.

All of this only made her feel worse.

Edelgard grabbed the bear he had gifted her and lifted it to her lips. It was impossible for her to deny she had missed him. That she wanted him back. But his betrayal had been too great. 

“I miss you,” she said to the bear and to the walls, an admission that no one would hear. “I miss you so much, Hubert.”

*

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Hubert was declared well enough to be released. 

Edelgard had led him to his new chambers. The entire time, Edelgard marveled at how he too, had towered over her. It made her think about the way the other, his impostor would bend so low to embrace her, to steal a kiss, even though it had been obvious to anyone that he was a lot more affectionate than he let on. 

Hubert was limping as he walked, and stumbled a little.

“Do you need me to help steady you?” she asked. 

“No. It is not necessary,” he said, steadying himself. “I can walk on my own. I can…” He had reminded her of a calf, now struggling to keep his legs steady. “I don’t understand...I could walk before.”

“I know,” she said. It wasn’t a lie, he was able to walk into his new chambers, but it was simply exhaustion rearing its ugly head. “You are simply not used to walking for this long. You will get used to it.” Edelgard had made sure to have boiled water brought to his chambers for the tea. One pot was for Bergamont, the other for Honeyed-Fruit Blend.

“I have to,” he said, his voice full of determination. 

Edelgard had momentarily thought of bringing up the possibility of using an aid to help him walk, such as a cane, but she knew that there was no way Hubert would accept that offer, even temporarily. If there was anything both he and his imposter had in common, it was their stubborn wills. Instead, she had brought up another topic. “Honeyed-Fruit Blend is the one you prefer, was it?”

“You remembered?” he said. 

“Of course I remember.” It should have been the first sign something was amiss, but Edelgard had been too young, her thoughts too centered on other matters to think any further. As children, some of her fondest memories were of them sharing sweets together and having tea. 

How could someone’s tastes change so drastically in a few short years?

“I ought to mention that this blend is quite popular among the Strike Force.”

“The Black Eagles, yes?” he asked. “I know a little about them.” He had taken one of the smaller pieces of cake. “Did Bernadetta make these?”

Edelgard shook her head. “I’m afraid Bernadetta is quite busy with her duties right now. She is on assignment.”

“Oh,” he said. 

There was a quiet pause. 

Hubert spoke again. “Edelgard, I know what I will ask of you will be difficult to answer…” he began. Edelgard’s back went rigid as he continued, “but I must know what has transpired all these years. Why is your hair white? What happened to the other prince and princesses? I do not want to be in the dark any longer.”

Edelgard poured the tea. Honeyed-Fruit Blend for him. Bergamot for her. “Very well then. I do not know where to begin, but perhaps I shall start with what you do know. Surely you remember the insurrection…”

Hubert had intently listened, rarely, if ever, spoke out loud. 

They had run out of tea by the time she told them of their academy days, but she kept going. It was important for him to know of everything, as much as he possibly could, or at the very least, as much as he could take. 

And Hubert proved that he could take a lot. 

“It was only then when our Professor convinced us a truce was necessary. To open our eyes and our heads and to see who the true enemy was. Not once did I realize that I had been fed lies, that there was an agent right here in my household without my knowledge. I feel like a fool.”

Hubert shook his head. “You are not a fool. You remain the strongest woman I know,” he said.

“You say that now,” she said. “But all the women I know have their stories.” Edelgard thought of her fellow Black Eagles, at least the women. Petra’s father had made an unfortunate alliance, his life being forfeited because of it. Petra had done nothing wrong and was but a child and yet she was a glorified political hostage in the name of House Gerth under the Empire and seen as inferior in all aspects, when in reality, she was an intelligent and capable young woman. Dorothea had lived a life of poverty, only saved by her voice, and later, had to use her body and mind to get where she wanted to be, as horrible as the thought was. She had lived at the mercy of people who wanted to take advantage of her in whatever way they could. And Bernadetta had grown up under the foot of her abusive father, who had tried to create what he believed was the perfect bride by binding her to rope for hours at a time, begging for her silence and hitting her when she didn’t comply. It didn’t create the perfect bride, but rather a broken bird with undeniable anxiety and low self esteem, despite her many talents. 

“Then I shall take your word for it.”

But Edelgard wasn’t done with what she had to say. She thought of Hubert, who had been free for a month and a half now and was so determined to get back to basics now. To take back the life he had lost under the shadows, replaced by another. That too, was worthy of admiration. She didn’t want to compare or contrast the times they had been imprisoned, but here he was, doing his very best to stay afloat. “And I ought to mention you as well, Hubert. You are, perhaps the single strongest person I know.”

*

It wasn’t until two days after that when Hubert had called for her again. 

“Can you take me to my father?” he asked.

Hubert was able to make the walk to Vestra manor with few breaks. The walk there wasn’t very far, as it was one of the manors that boarded the Imperial Palace. 

House Vestra was always rather morbid when it came towards their funerary processes. With few exceptions, the Marquis’s were placed inside a mausoleum that was on their estate. There were centuries of them packed in this building.

Hubert’s father was placed at the bottom of a row, almost as if his placement were supposed to erase him. Hubert struggled to kneel, instead opting to sit down, legs crossed. 

“So here is where my father is,” he said, tracing his father’s engraved name with his fingers. 

“Yes,” she said, sitting down beside him.

“I must be blunt, Lady Edelgard,” he said, taking a deep breath. She already knew what was coming. “My father, he did not go peacefully, did he?” It was the only omission in her story. It was easy to omit, especially since so much had happened during that point in their lives. It wasn’t meant to be a lie, but rather a conversation of its own. Now was the best time to have it.

It was also one of the aspects that Edelgard should have seen in hindsight. It was normal for father-son relationship dynamics to change, but Hubert’s with his father had appeared to be just as drastic as the change to his taste for sweets. It had bordered pure hatred. No son would mercilessly, so cruelly partake in ordering the act of patricide. 

“He did not,” she confirmed. “Ultimately, it is unknown if it was part of his agenda to eradicate the nobility who had taken part in the Insurrection and...and the experiments made on me or if he was motivated by...something else.”  _ If feelings had gotten in the way.  _

Hubert’s fingers did not leave the gold traces of his father’s name. “Perhaps it was feelings,” he said. Was he a mind reader? No. That couldn’t be it. “Sometimes our actions, as cold and calculated as they seem, can be driven by the most primal of emotions.” 

He was right. He was completely right. The question was what emotions, what feelings led him to kill who was supposed to be his father? Or rather, the man who had unwittingly played the role as such to an impostor.

“Over the past month, I have spent all this time dwelling, thinking over where my father went wrong, what could have led him to such an untimely end and the consequences of his actions.” His hand dropped. His body faced her direction. “But this I know: I am not my father. And I am not the ‘Hubert’ you and your friends had known. And yet,” he shifted his legs in an attempt to kneel. “I know this was unprecedented, but Lady--no,  _ Emperor _ Edelgard. I shall reiterate: I offer my fealty to you. Of this I swear. I may not be like my father, or like the other one, but I will do everything I can to help you. All I ask is for your leniency and your patience.”

He was serious, his green eyes meeting hers. There was nothing but pure sincerity in his eyes. 

It had reminded her of her lover, who gazed at her in a similar way, of love and adoration. 

But this was not of the romantic kind, of the kind that wore the different expressions of the various turmoils they had gone together. 

This was of newness, of hope and of the future. Of past and future devotion. Of friendship and companionship. That too, was love.

That was why he had come here. 

He was ready to move on, but needed to face the past first. To accept what was already written in stone, or rather engraved in this marking, and in the history books. 

Or at least, he had to reach the first pillar of acceptance.

“Yes, Hubert, I accept your devotion,” she said, her hand cupping his cheek. His knees shook. “Please rise.” Hubert rose. He appeared steady, healthy. Not someone who had fifteen years all alone in a prison cell. She let go of her hold on him. Hubert’s arms opened and she embraced him. He was only a smidge less emaciated now, but his hold on her was deceptively strong. 

Yet all she could think about while they embraced in this cold mausoleum was that Hubert was ready to move forth, but Edelgard had to ask herself: Was she?


	7. The Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert wants to find a way to get back to his normal life but keeps hitting a wall. Until a friend helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. Work has me beat. Hybrid teaching during a pandemic is insanely difficult.

_ Hubert,  _

_ It is good to hear from you. When word traveled to Garreg Mach Monastery that you were alive this entire time, I could hardly believe it! An Agarthan imposter, posing as you? My, he even managed to convince all of us even, and I had known you from your childhood years! It is even better to hear that you have been doing better under the care of the Emperor and her physicians and that you are making a solid recovery. _

_ To answer your question, unfortunately, I cannot accept your invite to the Imperial Palace as my place here is in the monastery and I must continue to educate our future leaders. I am, however, very enthusiastic about taking the role as your mentor and advisor here at the monastery. The school year shall not begin until the Great Tree Moon, but I believe that is sufficient time for you to gather your bearings and the many recommendations that I am sure you will have. If not, then you will always have a place here at the monastery. _

_ Best regards,  _

_ Hanneman von Essar _

Hubert was now back to square one. His original idea had been to enlist Hanneman von Essar as a personal tutor. Hanneman was his father’s friend and although he had renounced his peerage when Hubert was a young boy, he still had a correspondence with him right up until his captivity.

A part of him wanted to crumple the paper in frustration and put his head down against his desk. He had lost so much time, and if he went along with Hanneman’s idea, he would lose another year of his life, which was the last thing he wanted to do. But at the same time, he would prove his usefulness by learning what he needed to know about combat and discipline. 

He hated this feeling of lagging behind his peers, who were (belatedly pronounced) graduates of the academy and were decorated generals. Even his imposter had assumed an esteemed role. And yet here he was, only having just recovered the use of his legs. 

Hubert had a schedule. He would awaken before dawn and attempt to go running outside. He had faltered the first week or so, often having to retire back and rest for a while, but eventually, his legs became stronger. He still couldn’t last for very long without his breath giving out, even when he paced himself. 

Edelgard and Bernadetta were focused on his diet, ensuring that he would become healthy and gain a sufficient amount of weight. Dorothea had taken a slightly more active role in his appearance, noting that the Prime Minister, too, kept his hair long. 

Hubert had conflicting feelings on his hair. The length it had grown was a reminder of all of the years he had been kept prisoner. His hair was prone to becoming oily and although the Agarthans at least showed some decency and “bathed” him whenever he began to smell rotten to them, his hair was still wild and unkempt. Until Dorothea fetched some products for him to use. 

His hair since his adjustment to the palace had become something of his signature feature. It established that he was, indeed, Hubert von Vestra to everyone and that there was no mistaking it. That, and the products that were given to him weren’t half bad and made his hair appear glossy and healthy. It served as a welcome change from the sickly Hubert everyone had met and pitied. He had a new habit now where he would stroke his hair and sometimes curl it with his fingers, especially whenever he was feeling annoyed.

But that didn’t detract that he was at an impasse. 

His objective wasn’t necessarily to become healthy again, but to move on with his life and serve Edelgard the way he had promised to, the way he was  _ supposed  _ to. But there were too many setbacks holding him back and...and…

The door to his quarters opened and in walked Bernadetta, wearing a short black dress. “Hey Hubert, I hope I’m not interrupting or anything. How was your morning run?” Hubert’s lips automatically turned upward when she walked in his direction. She returned the gesture. Seeing her had almost made him forget the fact that he currently had a predicament on his hands. Almost.

“It was fine. My legs are sore, but that’s to be expected.”

“I’m something of a runner, too, you know! Maybe I can join you some day. Though I’m not really an early riser.”

“That’s quite alright. It’s better if you don’t see me pathetically losing my breath every few minutes.”

Her smile waned. “I don’t think it’s pathetic! I think it’s amazing that you’re trying. Bernie should really try, too.”

Bernadetta had proven to be a friendly presence in his life, but she was also assuming most of the Ministry duties. She had to be here for a reason. “So what brings you in here, Bernadetta?”

“I just wanted to check in on you. I know I’m something of a recluse, but you’re um...well, you’re my friend and I worry about you.”

“A friend? That’s something new.”

“You’re right! And I don’t mind it one bit! But um…” She appeared stuck on her phrasing. “You seemed kind of upset when I walked in. I know there’s a lot of reasons for you to be sad, but you can always tell Bernie. I won’t mind one bit.”

If there was one snap judgement Hubert made when he first came across Bernadetta that proved to be correct, it was her unabashed sincerity. Edelgard had appointed her in this position, so she could lend an ear to him, and he was part of the Emperor's household now, so in a way, it was her business, but Bernadetta made it a point she was here as a friend as well. “A letter was sent to me by my father’s friend, Hanneman von Essar. You likely know the man. It’s easy to glean what I was inquiring over.” He handed her the letter. 

After a few seconds of Bernadetta reading, her eyes flicking back and forth over Hanneman’s neat script, she set the page down. “I think I get it.”

“What, precisely, do you ‘get’? I’m curious.”

“Um…” Bernadetta placed an arm behind her back. “I don’t think you want to go to Garreg Mach. I mean, it took us a year, right? And uh...You want to do it now. Because this is what you want to do.”

“Yes.” She understood.

“Can I...can I ask you something?”

“Please do.” Bernadetta never poked or prodded him nor did she ever look at him and compare him to the other. Perhaps now would be the time for her to finally do so. He appreciated her waiting this long.

Finally after some slight hesitation, she spoke. “Do you feel...worthless, or um, useless?”

That wasn’t what he expected her to ask. It took him aback as his mind went blank.

“Actually, forget I never asked. You’re totally not useless or anything I don’t mean to imply anything or--” She was back to her usual self. Despite her competence in her role, she was prone to sudden bursts of anxious fits and behaviors.

“Bernadetta,” he said, trying to be firm. “My apologies for not answering. The question is merely...unexpected. But to answer it, I believe you know the answer to it yourself.”

Her pout turned into a full-on frown now. “You’re not useless, Hubert. I promise you. Or worthless or unmarriageable.”  _ Did she just say unmarriageable?  _ “I struggle with these thoughts too, Hubert.” It made sense now as to why she used that word. She was also referring to  _ herself _ . “You want to go out and do things, but it’s kinda hard and you’re doing your best and everything. I get it. And I want to help you, too. Thank you for confiding in me.”

Her hand sought him out. She was standing across from his desk and workspace, but the gesture was warm, as though to reassure him. “Thank you, Bernadetta.” Like him, she wore gloves and he wondered what her bare hands felt. Were they soft and smooth? He wondered how they would feel against his hands. “For the record, I think you’re not any of those things. You do your duties well even without the training.”

Bernadetta sighed in relief. “Phew. I was kind of worried since I’m not really um...you know, a Vestra or anything but I can do the dirty work if Edelgard wants me to.” She let go of her hand on his. “Um, I was wondering...do you want to go to the dining hall with me? I kinda don’t want to take my lunch alone today and uh, I can show you some stuff I like in the library after. I don’t mind staying in my room and being comfy, but I think we could both really use some uh, outdoors time!”

Hubert wasn’t used to invitations. None of the other Black Eagles had extended invites other than Edelgard asking him to join her for tea. It made sense, after all, he was a stranger. But Bernadetta didn’t see him that way. “I wouldn’t mind. I wouldn’t mind at all.”

* * *

Just about two weeks after his talk with Bernadetta, she had come into his chambers again. It wasn’t uncommon when she’d make herself known, but Hubert looked forward to interacting with her, and in some ways he couldn’t explain, even more so with her instead of Edelgard, who struggled to make eye contact with him.

“Hi Hubert, are you free right now? I’d like to show you something.”

Hubert’s mind wavered at the many things Bernadetta could have meant by that. 

She laughed, her tone nervous. “I-it’s not anything bad. P-promise!”

“I did not say anything, Bernadetta.”

She closed her eyes and winced. “Oops, sorry! Bernie can be so silly sometimes! I just need you in the receiving chamber.”

“Receiving chamber? Is there a guest for me?”

“Uh…” she went red. “Yes?”

Hubert couldn’t think of anyone who could have possibly wanted to see him. Edelgard and Bernadetta were his closest contacts and--

It hit him on the way there perhaps Bernadetta could have gotten Hanneman over to the Empire. 

But much to his surprise was a girl close to his age with medium length teal hair and large blue eyes. He had vaguely recognized her, but he couldn’t remember when he came across her. She wore a sword at her hip. 

“Professor! I’m glad you’re here!” Hubert noted Bernadetta’s shoulders instantly relaxed at the sight of the other girl, but first of all--

“Professor?”  _ Doesn’t she seem a little too young…? _

Bernadetta’s smile was bright, almost radiant. “Yup! Don’t be fooled by her age, she’s really, really good and she said she would like to teach you! She used to teach the Black Eagles when I was in the academy.”

He bowed in her direction. “I’m afraid I have not yet made your acquaintance yet.” 

What Hubert found most interesting about this woman were her large blue eyes. They were piercing, but they appeared to look past him. He couldn’t get a proper assessment of her. One thing was clear, though, she wasn’t pitying or comparing him to his imposter.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hubert. You can just refer to me as Byleth. Bernadetta sent me letters while I was visiting Fhirdiad asking if I had the time to train you. Both she and Edelgard say you want to be trained to fight?”

Hubert nodded, his head bobbing for far too long. His gaze went to Bernadetta, who was all smiles. She had done this for him. It wasn’t Hanneman, but he didn’t know who else taught at the academy, and based on Bernadetta’s facial expressions, this seemed to be the better option.

But  _ this  _ was what he wanted. He needed, no, _yearned_ for an opportunity to prove his worth, and now, it had come to him. 

“Indeed. When do you suppose we can start.”

Byleth laughed. “Easy now. You’re still recovering, but I would like to do a preliminary assessment of your strengths, weaknesses, and any hidden talents you might have.”

“The Professor found out I’m really good with horses,” Bernadetta said. “You’ll be in really good hands with her.” 

“We can begin the assessment tomorrow and see how it goes. Think of it as easing in,” Byleth said. This was perfect. He wouldn’t need to wait over half a year any longer. And that was what he wanted.

Hubert knew Bernadetta could be trusted and one day, he would make it up to her. He didn’t know how, but he hoped it would be soon. 

* * *

In the ensuing days after, Byleth had made good on her word and had begun to assess Hubert. 

It was immediately clear that axes were very much not his forte, and neither were wyverns. He didn’t seem all too fazed about not becoming a wyvern knight. He seemed to be decent with horses, however. The less could be said about his brawling.

Hubert wasn’t expecting to be any good with a sword, but Byleth said otherwise. “I think that’s a potential hidden talent.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“It’s possible,” she said.

He was middling with lances and with bows, yet Byleth had also marked them down for potential hidden talents. 

Hubert noted that he had been tested at first with all things physical. She had pushed him to his limit there, much to the point where he had several moments of self-doubt. But she needed to make a proper assessment so she could teach him better and give him an experience worthy of those taught at the monastery.

He wasn’t the only one who used the training grounds. Edelgard was prone to practicing with an axe and Bernadetta practiced her archery. For such a tiny girl, Edelgard had an insurmountable amount of strength and Bernadetta could hit a target from the center from a distance he couldn’t fathom. They were both quite deadly. He now fully understood why Bernadetta had the capabilities to perform the duties Edelgard asked her to do now that he had seen her train. 

It wasn’t until he walked one day into the training grounds and not a single weapon was visible.

“I was saving this for last,” Byleth said. “I want you to show me what you can do with magic.”

Hubert had used magic in the past, mostly as a young, rebellious youth who got bored in his room sometimes and wanted to conjure a basic spell. He would conjure up the smallest of winds, often opening up his window and using his hands to play with it, creating a small current. Or he could summon a cold draft on a hot summer day, much like he could now. 

When performing basic magic, it didn’t take much effort, since everyone was attuned to at least one element, two if they were especially potent. Hubert knew his main elements were wind and water. He had known that since he was a child. 

But in order to learn advanced spells, to really study the true impact of magic and the many ways it could be harnessed, one had to read vigorously and practice the arithmetic involved to sufficiently cast the spells. Hubert had tried going back to his textbooks, but often his eyes would give out.  _ Just another thing to train. _

Byleth wasn’t impressed. Or at least the small change of expression in her face seemed to look that way. “Give me everything you’ve got, Hubert. Focus all the energy I know that’s pent up in there.” Byleth continued. “Concentrate.”

Hubert closed his eyes and thought of the days, weeks, years that blended together. Of the tasteless food he had been forced to consume. The electric shocks when something malfunctioned, the screams he would hear of people. He had given up screaming a long time ago when he lost all hope of escape. And now he was here, somehow, by his own luck.

Hubert felt an energy synchronizing all around him. He felt charged energy pulsate through his veins and run forth from his heart to the tip of his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he saw the feeling he had inside wasn’t merely something he was conceptualizing, but actual sparks that were running through his fingers, ready to zap at anything. 

He turned to a target and unleashed all of his energy, slicing the thin figure into two pieces. 

Byleth said nothing. 

Did Hubert mention he had never cast an electrical spell before? And certainly not one this effortless and powerful. Was there more to Hubert’s body than he knew?

After a few moments, Byleth turned to her notebook. “Magic it is, then.” She stopped writing. “We can train with reason magic. Perhaps you’re capable of unleashing a Bolting spell.”

“No...I never was able to use electric attacks before...” was all he could say.

“It looks like you can harness it with ease. We’ll also mark you down for some faith magic, if only for utility, and I’d like you to learn swordplay for defense. Does that sound good to you?”

Hubert struggled to find more words to say, especially as the girl assessing him seemed to know what she was saying. “Yes. I will do what it takes.” What else could he say? Byleth was an expert and this was what would help him reach his perceived idea of normalcy, even if it would never be the way he dared thought of, this was a step in the right direction. 

He saw Bernadetta again a few hours after his session with Byleth. She had been humming a tune he did not know of and leaving the direction of the greenhouse. “Hubert! It’s good to see you again.”

“Good evening, Bernadetta.” He bowed to her. 

“You seem in a good mood today!”

It must have been the training, but when he saw Bernadetta again, his spirits lifted even higher. “I’ve been training with the Professor all day,” he told her all about his strengths and weaknesses, as well as his ability to use electrical black magic.

“Oooh you can use three elements! That’s so cool!” Her grin was infectious.

“And it’s all thanks to you, Bernadetta.”

“Oh um...I mean, it wasn’t a big deal getting the Professor and…” Their eyes met. “Um...You’ll be a great student, Hubert, and pretty soon, we can do some tasks together and stuff..”

His hand found hers. “Thank you again, Bernadetta. I am in your debt.”

Hubert liked the idea of working closely with Bernadetta. Maybe she would teach him other methods his father never taught him. There was always something he could learn. And although Hubert was something of an eternal student, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to learn. Because it meant that one day, and soon enough if he worked hard, Hubert would be the expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of hubernie, my friend drew me this amazing birthday present earlier this week of the events that happen in Chapter 4. Please enjoy it! They're so cute!!!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ymkse_art/status/1312876977595060230?s=20


End file.
